Siempre estare a tu lado
by brico4899
Summary: "Barry, he querido decirte esto desde hace unos días. Creo que te amo" Barry siempre había querido oír a Iris pronunciar esas palabras. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora Barry amaba a otra mujer.


**Empece a escribir en esta pagina hace justo un año y para celebrarlo he escrito este one-short de la que ya se ha convertido en mi pareja favorita, SnowBarry. La idea de esta historia viene de un comentario que dejó Clover84 en mi otra historia "El presente es lo que importa"**

 ** _Me gustaría uno donde Iris se de cuenta de que ama a Barry y se lo dice pero el ya está con Caitlin y la rechaza._**

 **Espero que esto sea más o menos lo que te esperabas. _  
_**

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta Caitlin al despertarse esa mañana fue que el otro lado de la cama estaba vació. Fue una sensación muy extraña ya que, desde hacía más de un mes, se había acostumbrado a despertarse siempre en los brazos de Barry. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de su novio y se encontró con un pedazo de papel colocado encima de la mesilla de noche. Caitlin cogió el papel y leyó lo que había escrito.

 _Cait, lamento que te hayas despertado sola pero Joe necesitaba mi ayuda temprano en comisaria y no quería interrumpir tu sueño. Nos vemos a las 9:00 en la cafetería para ir juntos al laboratorio- Besos, Barry_

Caitlin sonrió y releyó nota otras tres veces antes de salir de la cama y empezar a vestirse. Era muy típico de Barry dejarle notas o no despertarla solo para que pudiese disfrutar de unos minutos más de sueño. Incluso cuando solo eran amigos él siempre se había mostrado muy detallista con ella, como aquella vez que le pidió su ayuda para identificar una toxina venenosa porque veía que entraren el acelerador de articulas la afectaba mucho, pero desde que habían empezado a salir había descubierto una nueva faceta suya que hacía que le quisiera aun más.

Su sonrisa fue en aumento al recordar la noche en la que ambos habían admitido sus sentimientos.

Y todo gracias a unas cuantas copas de más, un karaoke y un vestido diabólico.

 ** _Un mes y medio atrás  
_**

 _"Lo has vuelto a hacer. Me has salvado de ese vestido malvado" Dijo Caitlin cuando Barry uso su velocidad para quitarle el vestido que llevaba y ayudarla a ponerse un pijama.  
_

 _"Métete en la cama" Por alguna razón Barry no se atrevía a mirarla directamente._

 _"¿Le has echado una ojeada a mis encantos?" Preguntó Caitlin sin disimular lo mucho que esa idea le gustaba._

 _"No seria un buen héroe si lo hubiese hecho" Respondió Barry con evasivas._

 _"Nah. Pero está bien si miras un poco. Mereces una buena ojeada por todas las cosas buenas que haces"_

 _Barry parpadeó sorprendido. Si no fuese porque sabía que era imposible pensaría que Caitlin se le estaba insinuando "Bebe mucha agua cuando te despiertes"_

 _"Gracias por esta noche, Barry. He cantado" Susurró Caitlin como si aun no se lo creyese._

 _"Cuando quieras" Barry se levantó dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Caitlin le detuvo._

 _"Hey Barry. ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?"_

 _Barry cerró los ojos con frustración. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir disparado de allí. Pero no porque no desease estar cerca de Caitlin sino más bien todo lo contrario. Porque lo deseaba demasiado._

 _Siempre había sabido que Caitlin era una mujer hermosa sin embargo esa noche, cuando la había visto entrar al bar con ese vestido negro que apenas la cubría hasta las rodillas algo dentro de él había cambiado. Caitlin Snow no era hermosa. Era una diosa. No podía creerse que no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta entonces pero ya no había podido apartar la vista de ella en toda la noche. Y hacía solo unos segundos, cuando ella era incapaz de quitarse ese vestido y le había pedido ayuda, había necesitado usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzadla contra la cama y hacerla suya._

 _"Preferiría no hacerlo, Caitlin" Dijo finalmente Barry, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras._

 _"¿Por que no?" Caitlin sonaba confundida e incluso dolida._

 _Barry tragó saliva "Porque si me quedo un segundo más a tu lado creo que no voy a ser capaz de controlarme"_

 _Para su sorpresa Caitlin sonrió y empezó a levantarse de la cama "Entonces no lo hagas"_

 _Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Caitlin le estaba besando. El beso fue algo torpe y sabia a alcohol pero a ninguno de los dos podria haberle importado menos._

 _Sin embargo a Barry aun le quedaba el suficiente sentido común como para parar antes de que las cosas fuesen a mayores "Caitlin, no creo que debamos hacer esto"_

 _"Oh, vamos Barry, no te hagas el bueno conmigo ahora. Se que lo deseas tanto como yo, he visto como me has estado mirando toda la noche"_

 _"Si, pero... Estás borracha. No me parece bien" Tartamudeó Barry sin saber que más decir._

 _"Siempre tan caballeroso" Murmuró Caitlin con fastidio "De acuerdo. De todas formas creo que he bebido demasiado como para hacer esto bien. Pero quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí conmigo"_

 _"¿Que?"_

 _"Pues claro" Explicó Caitlin "¿Te preocupa que solo esté actuando así por el alcohol? Pues quédate conmigo esta noche y mañana, cuando ya se me haya pasado la borrachera veras que sigo sintiendo lo mismo"_

 _Barry consideró sus opciones "Está bien. Pero si resulta que no es así me tienes que prometer que vas a darme ninguna bofetada"_

 ** _En la actualidad_**

Tal y como había prometido Barry se quedó allí toda la noche. Por la mañana Caitlin se despertó con una resaca terrible y con el hombre más rápido del mundo durmiendo a su lado. Al principio se asustó ya que no recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero, a medida que los recuerdos volvían a ella, no pudo evitar sentirse al fin liberada. Llevaba ya muchas semanas queriendo confesar sus sentimientos a Barry pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno. Cuando Barry se despertó, ambos estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Al final acordaron empezara salir pero no decírselo a nadie por el momento ya que los dos preferían guardárselo solo para ellos.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde aquello y Caitlin sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Su relación con Barry iba de maravilla, a pesar de que era algo agotador estar escondiéndose de todo el mundo, incluso estaban empezando a hablar de vivir juntos. Tal vez fuese todo demasiado precipitado pero, a fin de cuentas ella ya dormía prácticamente cada noche en su apartamento y Barry le había cedido casi medio armario para que guardase sus cosas.

Comprobó la hora y vio que, si no salia pronto, iba a llegar tarde a reunirse con Barry.

De camino a la cafetería pensó en algo que tenia ganas de comentar a Barry desde hacía tiempo. Era cierto que había sido idea suya al principio pero, ahora mismo se estaba cansando de ocultar su relación al resto del mundo. A fin de cuentas ¿de que se estaban escondiendo? Cisco se alegraría mucho por ellos, del mismo modo que Wells, auqneu probablemente no lo demostraría tanto y Joe sin duda iba a estar muy feliz cuando se enterase. El único motivo que se le ocurría era que Barry no quisiera que Iris se enterase porque seguía enamorado de ella pero se negaba a creer eso. Barry le había asegurado una y mil veces que la amaba y ella confiaba en él con toda su alma.

Claro que esa confianza se desquebrajó completamente al entrar en la cafetería y ver la escena que había enfrente de ella.

Barry e Iris. Besándose. Bueno, no exactamente, más bien parecía que Iris besaba a Barry mientras él se quedaba quieto sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero para Caitlin eso era lo de menos. Para ser justos ella se había imaginado esa escena muchas veces durante el poco tiempo que había estado saliendo con Barry; Iris se daría cuenta que también amaba a Barry y de lo estúpida que era ala dejar escapar a un hombre como él. Y Barry, evidentemente correría a los brazos de la mujer a la que amaba desde que era un niño, dejándola a ella sola y con el corazón roto.

Si, se había imaginado muchas veces esa escena. Lo que jamás había podido llegar a imaginarse era el ardiente dolor que se estaba formando en su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban empezando a fallarle y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí mucho tiempo se iba a romper por completo.

Afortunadamente ni Barry ni Iris la habían visto. No estaba lista para tener esa conversación. Sin embargó Iris ya se había alejado de Barry y lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida "Barry, he querido decirte esto desde hace unos días. Creo que te amo"

Caitlin habría jurado que podía oír como su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Salio corriendo de allí antes de oír la respuesta de Barry. Tampoco era necesario. Sabía muy bien lo que Barry iba a responder.

* * *

Barry entró en su apartamento como una exhalación. No quería alarmarse pero estaba empezando a preocuparse. Caitlin no se había presentado en la cafetería, y eso que la había estado esperando más de treinta minutos, de modo que fue a Laboratorios STAR pensando que igual no había visto su nota y había ido directamente allí, sin embargo Cisco le dijo que aun no había llegado y entonces fue cuando empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si Snart había vuelto a secuestrarla?

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al verla en su dormitorio "Caitlin gracias a dios, estaba muy...¿Que estás haciendo?"

Había estado tan feliz de encontrarla que no se había fijado en lo que estaba haciendo. Caitlin tenia una maleta abierta encima de la cama e iba tirando dentro toda la ropa que guardaba en su apartamento.

"Me voy. Te dejo en paz para que puedas estar con el amor de tu vida" Respondió Caitlin con voz fría.

"¿Que demonios estás diciendo?" Preguntó Barry agarrándola por los hombros. Cuando ella levantó la vista se sorprendió al ver que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados. ¿Había estado llorando?

"No hace falta que sigas fingiendo Barry. He visto lo que ha pasado entra tú e Iris en la cafetería" Gritó Caitlin con lagrimas en los ojos.

Barry abrio los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Caitlin estaba allí cuando Iris se le declaró? "¿Cuanto has visto?"

"He visto como ella te besaba y te decía que te amaba. ¿Te parece poco?" Caitlin cogió la maleta dispuesta a irse pero Barry sse lo impidió.

"Espera, antes de irte, déjame contarte lo que ha pasado después"

 _ **Unos minutos atras**_

 _Barry estaba mirando constantemente la puerta, esperando que Caitlin llegase cuando Iris se acercó a su lado.  
_

 _"Hey Barry. ¿Esperas a a alguien"_

 _"¿Eh? A no, solo... Mataba un poco el tiempo" Respondió Barry, recordando que nadie sabía que Caitlin y él eran una pareja._

 _"¿Tienes un segundo? Hay un tema del que me gustaría hablar contigo" Iris parecía estar muy nerviosa lo cual sorprendió a Barry ya que ella jamás había actuado así a su lado._

 _"Claro. Dime"_

 _"Yo... Estoy algo nerviosa así que mejor, en lugar de decírtelo, te lo muestro" Una vez hubo terminado de decir eso Iris acercó sus labios a los suyos para darle un beso._

 _Barry se quedó completamente estático, sin tener ni idea de como reaccionar. Unos meses atras se habría sentido como el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero ahora las cosas eran completamente distintas. Ahora amaba a otra mujer y no estaba dispuesto a traicionar su confianza._

 _Iris ya se había alejado de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida "Barry, he querido decirte esto desde hace unos días. Creo que te amo"_

 _Barry suspiró. Esto no iba a ser fácil "Lo siento Iris, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti"_

 _La sonrisa de Iris se borro al oír eso "¿Que? ¿Como que ya no sientes los mismo por mi? En Navidad me dijiste que me amabas desde que teníamos once años, es imposible que ya se te haya pasado"_

 _"Lo siento pero ahora amo a otra mujer y llevamos saliendo varias semanas solo que aun no se lo hemos dicho a nadie" Intentó explicar Barry pero era evidente que solo lo estaba empeorando "Mira sera mejor que me vaya"_

 _"¿Que significa que estás saliendo con otra mujer? ¡No puedo creer que prefieras estar con una zorra cualquiera antes que conmigo!" Gritó Iris cuando Barry ya llegaba a la puerta._

 _Al oír eso Barry se detuvo en seco y volvió hacia Iris con los ojos ardiendo de ira "Esa zorra cualquiera, como tú la llamas, es Caitlin y la amo mucho más de lo que nunca te he llegado a amar a ti"_

 _Dicho eso salio de la cafetería airadamente. Estaba furioso. No era la primera vez que se discutía con Iris pero jamás habían llegado a ese extremo. Supuso que eso era una prueba irrefutable de que Iris ya no era la persona más importante de su vida. Pocos minutos después volvió a la cafetería ya que le había dicho a Caitlin que la esperaría allí_

 _ **En la actualidad**_

"Eso es lo que ha pasado en realidad. Te juro por mi vida que es cierto, yo jamás..."

"¿De verdad me eliges a mí?" Susurró Caitlin interrumpiendo a Barry.

"¿Que?"

"¿De verdad eliges estar conmigo antes que con Iris?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Por supuesto" Barry la agarró suavemente de la cabeza "Cait, tú no eres mi segundo plato, estoy contigo porque te amo. Más que a Iris. Más que a nadie"

Caitlin no pudo aguantarlo más y se abrazó a Barry, llorando "Lo siento mucho, siento haber dudado de ti. Pero a veces tengo miedo de que esto no sea real, de que sea solo un hermoso sueño del que acabare despertándome para darme cuenta de que no me amas y jamás podre estar contigo"

"Hey" Barry agarró una de sus manos y la colocó encima de su pecho para que pudiese notar los latidos de su corazón "Esto es real. Lo que siento es real. Mi corazón late por ti. Y si no me crees..." Barry la beso suavemente en los labios "Dime ¿Te parece real?"

"Si. Se siente bastante real. Te amo"

"Y yo a ti. No lo olvides, siempre te elegiré a ti"


End file.
